<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sith’s Apprentice by SW_7504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810627">The Sith’s Apprentice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_7504/pseuds/SW_7504'>SW_7504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If Ahsoka Never Became Anakin's Padawan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka and Obi Wan are bffs, Count Dooku ain’t as evil in this one, Gen, Sith Ahsoka, strays from canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_7504/pseuds/SW_7504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Those are not visions.”</p><p>“The Jedi could never fall that far.”</p><p>She had tried to warn them. She had tried to help. But they wouldn’t listen. And in the end when they would inevitably fall, it would be from their high egos.</p><p>The only things keeping her hopes up were the only two people who would ever give her the time of day. The man who found her, and her best friend. Count Dooku, and Obi Wan Kenobi.</p><p>Or: Ahsoka is aged up and gets found by Count Dooku earlier in the timeline. And one day, when she meets with him, he introduces her to his old padawan and grandpadawan. Both who find this little ball of energy very interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If Ahsoka Never Became Anakin's Padawan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start of a New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ!!!</p><p>So, as I said before, Ahsoka is aged up. She will be 22 at the start of the clone wars. Obi Wan Kenobi will be aged down. He will be only 32 at the start of the clone wars. Dooku will leave the Jedi order 10 years before the clone wars begins. Palps is still evil though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dooku had never been to Shili before. And he had to admit, he was quite upset at himself for not visiting it sooner. The planet was beautiful. Dooku could feel the life beaming from it as soon as he entered the atmosphere. It had lush grasslands and thick, green forests. He had seen green planets before, Naboo being one of them. but something about this particular planet seemed different. And not just in appearances.</p><p>His ship flew through the sky as he tried to find any signs of civilization, but he had no idea what he was looking for. Then the familiar pull of the force seemed to tug at him, urging him to travel west. He obeyed. </p><p>A blur of color appeared near the horizon. His eyes squinted, trying to identify whatever was out there, or at least what color it was. The more he looked, the more confused he got. The colors were all bright and vibrant. As he flew closer, they started to merge together into strange blobs. </p><p>He could see them start to form shapes and in the back of his head it dimly reminded him of Master Shaak Ti. As he neared, he realized that they were buildings. Tall, colorful, beautiful buildings. They were not organized into neat and filed boxes like the ones on Coruscant, no. They were magnificent spirals that swirled up into the sky.</p><p>He landed on the outskirts of the town, just about 1 klick away from the nearest building and made his way into the city.</p><p>The closer he got, the more awe struck he became. In the structures, he could see small patterns decorating them. The buildings were covered in bright blues, greens, whites, reds, and every other color he could imagine. The only color that seemed to be missing was grey. </p><p>Once again, he felt that pull from the force, guiding him forward. He could see life forms moving throughout the city. Like the buildings, they too were brightly colored, in both their skins and heads tails, as well as their apparel.</p><p>Dooku was left star struck at their looks. They wore little clothing, Dooku assumed it had something to do with their culture. And their head tails. Not one was like another. Whether it was in shape or color, they each varied from one to another. Dooku suddenly felt out of place with the people. In his dark black Jedi robes and lack of- well- color, he stuck out like a black thumb. But he pressed on, feeling the force guide him through the city.</p><p>He didn’t have to be a Jedi to feel all the eyes that stared at him as he walked. He tried to not let it bother him, but he couldn’t help but look around every so often, as if expecting something or someone to jump out.</p><p>Suddenly, a deep feeling of dread filled the pit of his stomach. He had felt this before. It was a warning. The force. Something had happened.</p><p>He broke into a sprint, racing through the streets. He got some questioning glances but he paid them no mind. </p><p>He had no idea where he was going, but he trusted the force, and let it guide him. It guided him straight to the center of town where a large building sat. Even before he entered it, he could hear the screams coming from inside.</p><p>He burst through the front doors only to be greeted by dozens of horned heads to turn to him, some which looked very annoyed. Silence enveloped the room, save it were the horrible screams of a small child and Dooku had the feeling that he had interrupted something important.</p><p>But that feeling still remained. He pushed his way through the crowd and as he did, the yelling got louder. He continued on till he broke through. </p><p>He was now in the center of the room. His eyes roamed around till they fell on a tall alien woman who’s hand was latched on tightly to a small, sniveling togruta. The alien looked at him, a brief moment of fear showing itself, before quickly being masked in calmness. The little togruta also had stopped her screaming to look at him, her face mixed in curiosity and confusion.</p><p>The alien tightened her hold, making the little girl squirm and wince and Dooku immediately tensed.</p><p>“Thank you once again.” she said, turning to probably the oldest togruta Dooku had ever seen. “She will be trained well.”</p><p>“No need to thank me.” He said, slightly bowing. “I am sure she will make us all proud.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>She then started to walk back into the crowd and that’s when the little girl resumed her screams.</p><p>“No! No! No! She’s bad! Please don’t let her take me!” The togruta screamed, but no one around her did anything.</p><p>“Stop!” Dooku ordered and the alien stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around.</p><p>“Who are you?” He questioned</p><p>He positioned himself so that his hands laid on the hilts of his saber. The alien’s eyes widened a little but they said nothing.</p><p>“I said who are you?” Dooku demanded.</p><p>“Just. Another Jedi.” She said. “I have come to take this youngling to the temple.”</p><p>And with that she yanked the Togruta’s arm, causing a small yelp and began to drag her away. Dooku could sense the lie from a mile away.</p><p>“I think I can handle it from here.” Dooku said, igniting his crisp blue blade.</p><p>The alien paused for a brief moment. She grasped her blaster and shot 3 quick blasts towards him. Dooku was sure that if he didn’t already have his lightsaber drawn that he would have been dead.</p><p>He quickly deflected the 3 blasts and analyzed the situation. The alien has caused a panic. Togrutas were running right and left, trying to exit the building and the alien and youngling were nowhere in sight.</p><p>Dooku reached into the force and tried to locate the missing child. He suddenly felt a wave of fear and panic coming from the outskirts of the city and he bolted towards it.</p><p>Once he arrived he was met with a large zygerrian ship surrounded by large trees and the alien pushing the child onboard. He quietly snuck up to the alien, which wasn’t that hard from the child’s wailing.</p><p>“Stop right there.” He ordered, igniting his lightsaber to the aliens throat.</p><p>The alien scowled but raised her hands above her head.</p><p>Dooku looked for the child and found her curled into a ball, her giant blue eyes darting from him to the alien. She looked so small.</p><p>Suddenly, the alien moved for their blaster. Dooku didn’t have time to think and just swung with his saber. There was a moment of quiet, then the aliens head slipped off its shoulders and fell to the ground.</p><p>Dooku sighed and retracted his lightsaber. Now that he wasn’t in a rush, he looked around at the ship. It was a zygerrian ship. A slaver ship.</p><p>Dooku felt something surge inside of him. The alien was a zygerrian. A slaver. And they were trying to take this little girl.</p><p>Speaking of which…</p><p>He looked around for the small child, but she was nowhere to be seen. She couldn’t have gotten far, though. He began his trek around the ship, looking for any signs or the girl.</p><p>He was about to leave until the quiet sound of sniveling reached his ears.</p><p>It was coming from behind a large tree. He carefully walked towards it. As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw her. </p><p>She had now stopped crying and was staring wide eyed back at him. </p><p>She was a tiny little thing, looking only about 3 years old. She had cute tiny montrals that were white and blue. She had burnt orange skin with white facial markings that had yet to develop fully.</p><p>But what caught his attention was the giant eyes that stared at him. They were an intense blue that he could not seem to tear his own eyes away from. And they were shining with unshed tears.</p><p>“Who- who are you?” She whispered.</p><p>“My name is Dooku.” He said. “I am a Jedi.”</p><p>“But- the lady also said she was a Jedi. And she wasn’t. She was a bad person.”</p><p>“How do you know this?”</p><p>“I could feel it.” She answered. “The lady felt bad and cold.”</p><p>Dooku’s eyes widened. He then closed his eyes and reached into the force, once again. And sure enough. There was the little girl, shining with the light side and so powerful, he wondered why he couldn’t sense it before.</p><p>“Do you want to be a Jedi?” He suddenly asked.</p><p>“A Jedi?” </p><p>“Yes.” He smiled warmly. “You are very strong in the force and we could train you.”</p><p>“But. What if you’re lying. What if you’re a bad person too?” He could tell that she was starting to panic.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” Dooku instructed. He then took her hand and placed it right on his heart. “Now. Focus on me. Do I feel bad?”</p><p>The girl did as instructed. She then opened her eyes and smiled.</p><p>“No! You feel warm. I like that feeling.”</p><p>“That is the light side.” He said. “Do you want to feel like that?”</p><p>“Yes!” She said excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.</p><p>Dooku gave a light chuckle. “Then you should come with me. I can show you how to feel like that.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She stretched her arms out and Dooku raised her off the ground and into his arms. Together, they made their way back to Dooku’s ship.</p><p>“What’s your name, little one?”</p><p>“Ahsoka.” She said. “Ahsoka Tano.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Training Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka meets and old Padawan of Dooku. As well as his new apprentice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this one is kind of short. They will *probably* get longer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—— 3 year time skip ——</p><p>“The mission went about as well as anyone could hope for-”</p><p>“Master Dooku!” </p><p>He turned his head and saw the little girl running towards him. Along her jawline, he could see a purple mark starting to form and she had tears trailing down her face. He bent over and swooped her into his arms.</p><p>“Ahsoka! What’s wrong?” Dooku asked, a concerned frown forming on his face. </p><p>“Well. I was walking back to the youngling quarters. I had just finished my classes. On my way, I saw one of the younglings get pushed to the ground by another one. I ran over and helped him to his feet. He thanked me and I started to leave until a group of younglings blocked my path. They said that I should mind my own business and that I was ruining their fun. I said that Jedi don’t hurt other people and then- then one of them hit me. He hit me right here.” She gingerly touched the bruise on her jaw. “I fell to the ground and started to cry and they all laughed. And they- they said that if I was a real Jedi I wouldn’t cry.” </p><p>By now, she was breathing heavily and tears were starting to come down again.</p><p>“Oh, Ahsoka.” Dooku said. “Listen. Remember? Try to do our little meditation with me, okay? Close your eyes, and feel me.”</p><p>Dooku then placed her hand on his chest and she closed her eyes. Eventually, her breathing started to even out and her tears stopped.</p><p>“Better?” He asked.</p><p>She nodded her head and gave a small smile.</p><p>“Who was a part of this?” Dooku asked.</p><p>“Gos Numen was the one that hit me.” She said. “I didn’t recognize anyone else.”</p><p>“Okay. Well. I’m going to have a word with him. But for now. Do you remember the promise that I made to you?”</p><p>“You said that you would teach me how to use a lightsaber!” She said, a large smile forming on her face. She then turned to look at the two other people that Dooku had been talking to, as if just realizing they were not alone.</p><p>“Who are they?” She whispered.</p><p>“Ahh. Yes.” Dooku motioned to the tall man. “Ahsoka. This is my old Padawan, Qui Gon Jinn. And this,” he said, motioning to the young man that stood by his side, “is his new Padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi.”</p><p>Both gave smiles to the small Togruta who returned them in full force, her pain before, clearly forgotten.</p><p>“Qui Gon? This is Ahsoka Tano. She was the youngling I brought to the temple about 3 years ago.”</p><p>“Ahh, so this is the infamous Ahsoka Tano.” Qui Gon said. “I have heard a lot about you.”</p><p>Ahsoka hid her face into Dooku’s robes and smiled.</p><p>“So do you want to head over to the training halls?” Dooku asked.</p><p>Qui Gon then coughed rather strangely and Dooku’s smile faded.</p><p>“Right.” He said. “Listen. Ahsoka.” Dooku positioned her so that she was looking straight at him. “I’m sorry, but Master Jinn and I have some really important matters to discuss. I’m afraid that I cannot teach you today.”</p><p>Her face instantly fell.</p><p>“However.” Qui Gon said. “Padawan Kenobi would love to teach you some basics.”</p><p>Obi Wan’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“But- but Master- I don’t think- I’m not sure if-  is she even old enough?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Padawan Kenobi.” Dooku said. “I’ll make sure the council doesn’t find out about this.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Ahsoka slid out of Dooku’s arms and ran over to Obi Wan’s legs and gave him a tight hug.</p><p>“Come on!” She grabbed his hand and started pulling him along.</p><p>Obi Wan was still frantically looking at his master for any sort of help, but Qui Gon was already leaving. He gave a long and probably dramatic sigh before indulging the small child.</p><p>She bounced around the halls, tugging on his arm every so often. She was so different from everything else. The Jedi temple was filled with serenity and peace, much like the Jedi inside it. And yet here was this chaotic ball of fire bounding through the halls, dragging someone two times her size.</p><p>Obi Wan smiled slightly in amusement at the little girl’s energy. Together they made their way to the training halls.</p><p>Inside it was mostly empty, save it were a few Padawans and Knights. Obi Wan and Ahsoka walked over to a corner and they each grabbed training sabers.</p><p>“So. Have you ever trained with one of these?” Obi Wan asked.</p><p>“Once before.” She said. “Master Dooku trained me a little in Makashi.”</p><p>“Okay. Well. I don’t think I’m skilled enough in Makashi to teach you, but I do know Ataru.”</p><p>“Okay!” She bounced on her heels, trying, and failing, to contain her excitement.</p><p>“I guess we should go over safety before though.”</p><p>“No. I already know. Master Dooku has gone over it a gajillion times already.” She said, with an overly dramatic eye roll.</p><p>Obi Wan smiled.</p><p>“Okay then. Let’s start.”</p><p>———</p><p>By the end of their little training session, she was panting. Obi Wan was just fine. After all, he wasn’t really doing anything, just teaching her how to hold it and swing.</p><p>He had to admit, teaching her was pretty fun. She was a good listener and caught on fairly quickly. If she kept up the training, Obi Wan had no doubt that she would be way ahead of anyone her age. Especially considering how she wasn’t even supposed to be learning these forms at this age.</p><p>“Come on, Ahsoka. We should get you back to your room with the other younglings.”</p><p>“Okay.” She said, skipping alongside him.</p><p>He chuckled slightly at her endless amounts of energy and led her back through the Jedi temple.</p><p>“Thank you, Padawan Kenobi.” She said. “You are a very good teacher.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure, Ahsoka.” He paused for a moment, as if weighing the potential consequences of his next few words. “And please.” He said, smiling at her. “Call me Obi Wan.”</p><p>Whatever doubts he had about that faded away almost instantly when he saw the bright smile that appeared on her face.</p><p>“Obi Wan.” She repeated. “I like your name.”</p><p>“Thank you!” He laughed. “I like it too.”</p><p>They continued down the halls till they came to the youngling’s part of the temple.</p><p>“You can go if you want, Obi Wan.” She said. “My room is just around the corner.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll see you around, Ahsoka.”</p><p>She smiled at him and walked around the corner. Obi Wan smiled at the thought of her and turned and started to walk away.</p><p>She really was a good kid. And a fast learner. Not to mention, she did manage to make everyone in eyesight of her smile fondly.</p><p>He had never really thought about it before, but he was sure that if he ever got a Padawan of his own, he would want someone just like her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training and the Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka and Obi Wan train with each other again. Obi Wan prepares to go in his first long mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has a 2 year time skip so</p>
<p>Ages:</p>
<p>Obi Wan -  18<br/>Ahsoka - 8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—— 2 year time skip ——</p>
<p>“Obi Wan!” A harsh whisper caught his ear. “Obi Wan!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Master.” Obi Wan said. “But may I be excused for a few hours?”</p>
<p>Qui Gon had also heard the voice and identified its owner. He just quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Just be back in our quarters an hour before we leave so you can get ready.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.” He bowed politely and waited until his master had retreated down the hall. </p>
<p>He then walked around the nearest pillar, trying to find the child. Suddenly, his balance was thrown off by a body being thrown onto him.</p>
<p>“Whoa!” He stabilized himself on the pillar and looked down at the Togruta fiercely hugging his legs.</p>
<p>“Hello there, Ahsoka.” He smiled, patting her head.</p>
<p>She looked up and gave out a small giggle.</p>
<p>“Hello there, Obi Wan.” She said. “Are you ready to train me again?”</p>
<p>Ever since their first secret training session, Ahsoka had always sought out Obi Wan to teach her more about Ataru. She claimed that it was much more “her style” than the Makashi form.</p>
<p>At first, Obi Wan has been hesitant, but after seeing the disappointment in her face after he initially refused, he immediately backtracked and told her “only this once”.</p>
<p>And so their tradition began. Almost once every week, the little Togruta would seek out Obi Wan and ask him to train her. And every week, Obi Wan would say, “only this once.”</p>
<p>They had continued like this for 2 years now and frankly, Obi Wan was surprised they hadn’t been called out on it.</p>
<p>He had even taught her other things. Like how to meditate. She was struggling with it and he taught her to think of open grassy fields. Like the grasslands on Shili. This seemed to calm her and allowed her to meditate.</p>
<p>But perhaps the most important thing he had taught her was how to make the perfect cup of tea. </p>
<p>He had been appalled when he learned that she had never even tried the divine liquid. After that, he taught her how to make it. The first cups were… interesting, but she eventually got the hang of it. She even added her own “secret ingredient” which made the tea taste godly. And no matter what Obi Wan did, she wouldn’t tell him the ingredient.</p>
<p>Although, she was now 8 years old and would be creating her own lightsabers in a couple of years. And after that, a different master would train her, along with the rest of her class, and Obi Wan wasn’t sure how he felt about that.</p>
<p>They made their way over to the training center, careful to avoid as many masters as possible. They grabbed the training lightsabers, and begun their duel.</p>
<p>By now, Ahsoka had advanced exponentially. She was just as good as beginning padawans. Obi Wan knew that if she grew just a little in strength, she could provide a real challenge for him.</p>
<p>Since she was so small, they had to alter the Ataru form to account for her size. They included many acrobatics into her training, making her a harder target to hit.</p>
<p>Obi Wan was very impressed with her and felt a little bit of pride whenever he saw her fight. Whether he admitted it or not, the little girl had grown on him. And he had grown on her.</p>
<p>After their training sessions, both were now panting. Ahsoka still couldn’t beat him in a duel, but her acrobatics made her very hard to hit.</p>
<p>It brought him a sort of peace of mind to know that she could defend herself. Though he doubted she would be needing that kind of training any time soon, if at all.</p>
<p>“Ahsoka!” He called out, throwing a towel into her face.</p>
<p>“Thanks Obi Wan.” She said, rubbing her face. “Soo… heard you and Qui Gon were going on a mission to Mandalore?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He said, tipping his water to splash his face slightly. “Their planet is in a civil war right now and we are being sent to protect the future duchess.”</p>
<p>“Ooo.” Ahsoka said, a sly smile that Obi Wan knew all too well forming on her lips. “How old is she?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I think 18?”</p>
<p>“Is she pretty?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know?!”</p>
<p>“How long will you be there?”</p>
<p>“For a little bit!”</p>
<p>“Do you like her?”</p>
<p>“I HAVEN’T EVEN MET HER!” Obi Wan yelled, standing up, and effectively drawing the attention of most people in the room.</p>
<p>Obi Wan shrunk back down in his seat. His cheeks were heated and he was sure that they were bright red. He sat there for a few moments.</p>
<p>“You know.” He said, wiping a hand down his face. “I can feel the amusement in you rolling off in waves. Might as well laugh. Couldn’t hurt my dignity any further.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka burst out laughing, falling off her chair and onto the floor. Her entire body was shaking as she laughed on the floor. Once she looked up, Obi Wan could see the tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that funny!” He said indignantly. </p>
<p>“Obi- Obi Wan! You totally- you totally lost you cool!” She said, clutching her stomach as she giggled uncontrollably.</p>
<p>Despite himself, Obi Wan found himself smiling and soon enough, he was laughing along with her.</p>
<p>“Ugh!” He said, playfully punching her arm. “Only you. Only you can do that!”</p>
<p>Ahsoka was still giggling on the floor.</p>
<p>“Oh Obi Wan! Calm. Collected. Cool Obi Wan. Loses his wits after the mention of a girl!” Ahsoka teased.</p>
<p>Obi Wan scowled, but the glint in his eyes told her he didn’t really mean it.</p>
<p>“Come on.” He said. “I need to be getting back to my master. We’re leaving in an hour.”</p>
<p>“So soon?” She asked, her facial markings scrunching up.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Obi Wan said.</p>
<p>“Oh.” She said.</p>
<p>They cleaned up their mess in silence. The whole time, Obi Wan would look over to Ahsoka but she seemed to be deep in thought.</p>
<p>“Ok. What’s wrong.” He asked.</p>
<p>Ahsoka seemed a little hesitant at first, not meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>“Will you and Master Jinn be safe?” She asked finally.</p>
<p> He sighed and knelt down beside her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Ahsoka. As a Jedi, safety is never a constant. We will be in danger once we land there, but their planet is in desperate need of help. So we need to get there as soon as possible in order to help the most. Even if we are in danger.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka seemed to ponder this. </p>
<p>“Okay.” She finally said. “I think I understand.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Obi Wan said, standing up. He stretched out a hand down to her. “Do you want to come and see us off?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” She said, grabbing his hand.</p>
<p>Together they made their way over to Obi Wan and Qui Gon’s quarters.</p>
<p>Once they got there, Qui Gon was already waiting. </p>
<p>“Glad you could finally show up.” Qui Gon said. “I was about to send out search parties.”</p>
<p>Obi Wan looked down and Ahsoka giggled. Qui Gon smiled fondly at the little girl.</p>
<p>“Come on, Obi Wan.” He said. “We should finish preparing.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.” He said, quickly dropping Ahsoka’s hand.</p>
<p>“Master Jinn?” Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ahsoka?”</p>
<p>“Do you know how long you will be gone?”</p>
<p>“Well, this civil war has just begun so it shouldn’t be too long. I’d say about a couple of months.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Was all she said.</p>
<p>“Hey! Ahsoka!” Obi Wan called out. “You wanna help me with this?”</p>
<p>“Sure!” She skipped over and started handing him various items as he loaded them into the pack.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Obi Wand said, standing up and rubbing the valley between her montrals.</p>
<p>She giggled. “My pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Are you all set?” Qui Gon asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.” Obi Wan said, shouldering his pack.</p>
<p>“Then we best be on our way. We have a duchess waiting for us.”</p>
<p>Qui Gon turned to leave, missing the smirk Ahsoka was giving Obi Wan and the shove Obi Wan gave Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Together, the three of them walked down to the west hangar.</p>
<p>“Well, this is where we depart.” Qui Gon said. “Farewell, Ahsoka Tano. Hopefully we can meet again soon.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Master Jinn.” Ahsok said, bowing deeply.</p>
<p>Qui Gon boarded the ship, leaving Obi Wan and Ahsoka to say their goodbyes.</p>
<p>“Well.” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>“This is it.” Obi Wan said.</p>
<p>Ahsok ran and grabbed his torso, holding tightly. Obi Wan was slightly startled, but returned the hug.</p>
<p>“Just come back, okay?”</p>
<p>“I will.” Obi Wan said, still holding her. “I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Back from Mandalore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi Wan comes back from Mandalore and is depressed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. Years.</p><p>2 years!</p><p>A mission that was 2. Years. Long. </p><p>Who even goes on a mission for that long? What could even take 2 years long?</p><p>Well, apparently, a civil war could.</p><p>Ahsoka was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped tightly behind her as she waited for Obi Wan and Qui Gon’s ship to land. She had to pull a couple of strings to even be here. She was supposed to be in mediation right now with the rest of her class, but after explaining the situation to Master Yoda, along with a lot of un-jedi-like begging, he had allowed her to skip the class to greet her old friend.</p><p>And that was why she was now in the east temple hangar with a large smile on her face, staring at the Jedi starship that was coming in for landing. </p><p>So close. He was so close. But that ship was taking forever. It seemed to move at the pace of a Parnassos snail. It took practically 5 hours for it to even enter the hangar doors.</p><p>Geez, how hard could it be to just land the damn thing! </p><p>Dang.</p><p>She meant dang.</p><p>She really needed to work on her language. Especially if she was gonna be around Obi Wan, that hypocrite. He always called her out on language, even though he said some colorful words.</p><p>After what felt like forever, the ship finally docked and Ahsoka raced to it. She stood, bouncing on her feet at the door.<br/>A loud hissing sound came from the ship and the doors began to open.</p><p>She’d have to have a talk with the manufacturers of these ships. Those doors needed to open faster. They practically took years to open.</p><p>Steam fell through the cracks of the door as it lowered itself. Ahsoka stood on her toes to look inside. As of yet, she didn’t see him.</p><p>The door was about halfway, parallel with the floor, and Obi Wan wasn’t at the door.</p><p>Suddenly, the excitement boiled down, overcome by confusion.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>No one was waiting at the door. Ahsoka knew that Obi Wan probably wasn’t as excited to see her as she was to see him, but that didn’t lessen the blow.</p><p>She heard footsteps echoing through the ship. Her head snapped back up to the door. The sound grew louder, suddenly, a familiar strawberry blonde in tan, but very dirty, robes walked around the corner.</p><p>“Obi Wan!” Ahoka yelled, and raced to the door and threw herself onto him in a smashing hug.</p><p>He seemed startled to say the least. </p><p>Ahsoka was still gripping him fiercely.</p><p>“I’m so glad you're back!” She said giddily.</p><p>“Yes, me too.” He said. His voice was lacking its usual playfulness and he still had failed to return the hug. Ahsoka looked up to his face.</p><p>There were large bags under his eyes and his hair was all disheveled. It looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. But his eyes were what worried Ahsoka the most. They looked to be 30 years older and they were missing their usual sparkle.</p><p>“Obi Wan?” She asked softly. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, giving a smile (though it looked rather painful to Ahsoka), “I’m just a little tired. That’s all.”</p><p>Her arms had loosened around him and he managed to wriggle out of them. He gave one last smile to Ahsoka before turning and walking away.</p><p>Ahsoka was left, confused as ever, watching him leave her in the hangar.</p><p>“Ahsoka?” She heard a voice from behind her. “It’s good to see you!”</p><p>Ahsoka turned to see Qui Gon Jinn, exiting the ship, his arms filled with at least 4 packs, along with 2 on his back. He too looked very tired and dirty, but he gave a bright smile to the girl.</p><p>“Well. At least someone is happy to see me.” She mumbled.</p><p>“What was that?” He asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” She said. “Here, let me help you!”</p><p>She ran over to him and took three of the packs, placing one on her own back and carrying the last two in her arms.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said, once she had taken the packs. “Normally Obi Wan would help me, but it seems he has already disappeared.”</p><p>Now that was really strange. Obi Wan always helped his Master. No matter if he had to stop everything, he would always help him. Ahsoka’s worry grew.</p><p>“Master Jinn?” Ahsoka asked tentatively. “Do you know what’s wrong with Obi Wan?”</p><p>Qui Gon stopped dead in his tracks. “Ah. So you’ve noticed.”</p><p>“Well, he wasn’t really being discreet. He told me he was tired, but that’s not it. Is it.”</p><p>“No.” Qui Gon said. “But it isn’t really my place to tell you. Just give him a few days. He’ll be back to his usual self soon.”</p><p>Ahsoka wasn’t sure if he was talking more to her or himself. </p><p>“Okay.” She said.</p><p>I guess I’ll still be stuck with Dooku teaching me. She thought.</p><p> Ever since Obi Wan left 2 years ago, Dooku had taken it upon himself to continue Ahsoka’s advanced teachings with a lightsaber. And if Ahsoka was being really honest, Dooku had already doubled her abilities. But Dooku was a more stern teacher and hard, very unlike Obi Wan’s gentle guidance. But Dooku praised her for her work and Ahsoka always looked forward to their sparring sessions. But it had been 2 years since training with Obi Wan.</p><p>And if she was being really honest. She really did miss him teaching her.</p><p>------</p><p>It had been three weeks since Obi Wan had returned, and Ahsoka still hadn’t seen him since he first arrived. </p><p>Qui Gon had said to give him time and space, and she had given him plenty of both, but he still seemed to be avoiding her.</p><p>He hadn’t spared with her since he had come back, so that still left Dooku to teach her. Now, she loved Dooku teaching, but it just wasn’t the same as Obi Wan. And she didn’t understand. Dooku was like a father to her, but something was missing in him that Obi Wan had.</p><p>Now, she could understand him not wanting to spar with her. But not even wanting to talk? That was a whole new level. Obi Wan always talked with her.</p><p>So that was why she was now standing at the door of Obi Wan’s and Master Jinn’s quarters with her hand raised in a fist, waiting.</p><p>She hadn’t knocked yet. </p><p>Why?</p><p>What was she waiting for?</p><p>She had known Obi Wan for years now. Why was it so kriffin hard to just knock on his door?</p><p>She took in a deep breath.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>Come on, Ahsoka! She thought. It’s just Obi Wan. You can do this.</p><p>Ok.</p><p>3</p><p>2</p><p>1.</p><p>Now. She sucked in her breath and gave three loud knocks to the door and froze, with her hand still in the air. She heard some shuffling come from behind the door, along with a very audible sigh followed by some footsteps.</p><p>The door suddenly slid open and Ahsoka jumped back on instinct, her heart racing. But she quickly masked it and again returned to the calm, cool, collected Obi Wan Jedi state.</p><p>“Oh, hello, Ahsoka.” Master Qui Gon said. “Is there something I can do for you?”</p><p>“Actually,” Ahsoka said, “I am here to see Obi Wan?”</p><p>Qui Gon’s entire face seemed to dampen. “Oh. Well, then. I was just on my way out. He’s in his quarters, I’m sure you remember the way?”</p><p>Ahsoka had been here multiple times throughout the years, probably more so than she should have.</p><p>“Of course.” Ahsoka said, bowing. “Thank you, Master Jinn.”</p><p>“And, Ahsoka.” Qui Gon said, placing gentle hands on her shoulders. “It’s been a hard 2 years for him. So don’t- don’t be ashamed if you can’t reach out to him.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyebrows knit with worry and she gave a small nod before Qui Gon headed out the door.</p><p>Okay. She let out a soft breath and started to walk down the hallway towards Obi Wan’s quarters.</p><p>She reached his door and gave a small knock.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Obi Wan?” She called out, tentatively. “It’s me, Ahsoka. Can I come in?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“I know you're in there, Obi Wan. Please let me in.” She asked, some un-jedi-like emotion filling her voice.</p><p>A soft mumbling could be heard, before the door swooshed open.</p><p>Ahsoka had expected to see the face of Obi Wan staring back at her, but was just greeted by the room.</p><p>And boy, was that room a mess. Robes, and other various materials were scattered all along the ground, and lying on the bed was a heap of blankets, slowly rising and falling.</p><p>He had used the force to open the door.</p><p>“Huh.” Ahsoka said. “I thought you always told me to not use the force for simple and frivolous things?”</p><p>Her attempt for a joke died instantly. She swallowed hard.</p><p>“Obi Wan-”</p><p>She walked forward and placed a delicate hand on the pile of blankets. She still could not see his face, or any other part of him for that reason, but she could feel him under there.</p><p>“Obi Wan. Please look at me.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, then the blankets moved, then jossled as Obi Wan sat up and Ahsoka’s breath was caught in her throat.</p><p>He looked terrible.</p><p>Even worse than when she saw him three weeks ago.</p><p>His hair was a mess and his eyes were even more sunken in. He had dark rings around them and his cheeks were a little bit thinner. His eyes also looked straight at the ground, never once moving. His robes also seemed just a little bit more loose than last time she saw him.</p><p>He hadn’t been eating.</p><p>She stroked the side of his face, then got up and left the room. She went to the little kitchen area they had and started heating up some water. She looked through the cupboards, trying to find the right mix. And it wasn’t that hard. It was Obi Wan’s favorite.</p><p>Then she reached into her pocket and brought out her secret ingredient. The scent of it often calmed her so she brought it with her everywhere.</p><p>Then, once the water had boiled and the mix was in, she sprinkled some of the ingredient onto it and took a deep sniff.</p><p>She instantly felt her muscles loosen and carefully, she poured it into a small cup. Then, she headed back to Obi Wan’s room.</p><p>He still hadn’t moved from where she had last left him, his eyes still staring at the floor. Though they briefly looked up to her once she entered.</p><p>She held out the cup to him and placed it in his hands. </p><p>“Drink.” She ordered. “It’s made specially for you, with a little hint of my specialty.”</p><p>She smiled warmly at him. He took a little sip and Ahsoka could see the tightness in his shoulders relax.</p><p>Progress.</p><p>“I suppose you want an explanation.” Obi Wan croaked out.</p><p>It sounded like it was his first time talking in days.</p><p>“No.” Ahsoka said, softly. “At least, not unless you want to.”</p><p>Obi Wan nodded slightly.</p><p>Ahsoka was dying for an explanation. It was actually the entire reason why she came here. But seeing him like this. She didn’t want him to go back. They were making progress, and she wasn’t willing to risk it just for a lousy explanation that could be explained later.</p><p>They sat there in silence, every once in a while, Obi Wan sipping on his tea while Ahsoka gently rubbed his back.</p><p>It was a strange sight, seeing a 20 year old man being comforted by a 10 year old girl, and yet here they were.</p><p>“Obi Wan.” Ahsoka asked. “Do you know what I do when I am sad?”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, just looked at her inquisitivly.</p><p>“Here.” she said, positioning herself so that she faced him head on. “Let me see your hand.”</p><p>She reached out both hands and waited for his. He looked a little bit hesitant, but eventually placed his hand on hers.</p><p>“Whenever I’m upset or sad, or nervous,” Ahsoka explained, looking him right in the eye. “Master Dooku does this with me.”</p><p>She lifted his hand to place it on her heart.</p><p>“Now, close your eyes.” </p><p>He did as instructed.</p><p>“And focus on me.”</p><p>Ahsoka also closed her eyes and tried to open herself up to the light and also to Obi Wan. She could feel Obi Wan’s presence. It was like a storm cloud, raining down on him. She closed nearer to it. </p><p>They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but when Ahsoka finally opened up her eyes, she could see Obi Wan’s blue ones staring right back into hers.</p><p>And she could see nothing but peace and gratitude radiating off his face. Sure there was still slight pain and weariness etched along the lines, but they would work on that.</p><p>Progress.</p><p>“Thank you, Ahsoka.” Obi Wan said.</p><p>“Anytime, Obi Wan.” Ahsoka said.</p><p>----</p><p>It had been two weeks since that day, and slowly but surely, Obi Wan had been improving. Every night, Ahsoka still went over to his quarters and did the little meditation trick with him and every night, on her way out, Qui Gon would thank her endlessly for the support.</p><p>Obi Wan had also taken up her lightsaber training again, much to Dooku’s displeasement.</p><p>It was the night of their 16th day of this practice that Obi Wan finally opened up, but not before swearing her to secrecy.</p><p>He told her about Mandalore and the dutchess. He didn’t give much detail, but based on his description, Ahsoka could tell they got very very close. His eyes lit up every time he talked about her, and it brought a smile to Ahsoka. With the way he described it, she could feel his desire to stay with her.</p><p>“Why didn’t you stay with her?” Ahsoka asked, once he had finished.</p><p>He looked down. “Ahsoka. She had a planet to rule, and I had the Jedi. We both thought it best and easier, if we continued on our separate paths.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ahsoka looked down. She could hear the sadness in his voice. It sounded like he maybe regretted his decision to leave. </p><p>Obi Wan noticed this and playfully nudged her shoulder.</p><p>“Besides.” He said. “I promised you that I’d come back.”</p><p>Ahsoka lept to him and once again, wrapped him in a hug. This time, he did return it with full force.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Visions and Growing Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka goes to Illum and has a vision. </p><p>Jedi council are being dipsticks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re gettin pretty good.” Obi Wan said, dashing to the side and narrowly missing her blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Ahsoka replied, slicing through the air where he had just stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to dance around each other, the wooden practice sabers clashing every so often. Ahsoka had seen him spar with the other padawans. He was obviously holding back, not giving this battle his full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon you’ll be heading to Illum and getting your crystal.” He said, swinging down on her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught it mere centimeters above herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll make your lightsaber.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed him off and rolled to the side. While she was good, he was so much better and stronger. Both took a second of breath before Obi Wan started to charge her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew he would win in both skill and strength, just like he did in all their sparrings. Suddenly, Dooku’s teachings popped into her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one quick flick of her wrist, his leg flew to the right and his balance crumpled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka jumped on top of him, taking advantage of his lack of balance, and pressed her stick into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!” She said with a devilish smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her an unamused expression and pushed her stick down with one finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was dirty.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Dooku taught me!” She said proudly, hopping away but still slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t I sense that coming?” Obi Wan said, not hearing her last statement. “I thought the force was supposed to give me a warning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Dooku said to quickly do it without thinking about it. He says it’s harder to detect if you don’t expect it either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And did he also mention that it was a very dirty trick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” She mumbled. “But I did win though. First time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fist punched into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” He said, becoming slightly anxious. “Tell me, Ahsoka. Has Dooku been acting weird? Ever since Sereno?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrow markings knit. “No? He seems the same to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Obi Wan said. “I don’t know. He just seems a little… off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So were you.” She pointed out. “After Mandalore, it took weeks for you to come back to your normal self.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, but that’s different.” Obi Wan said. “He just seems a little… darker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Obi Wan.” Ahsoka sighed. “This is Dooku. The greatest Jedi alive! Nothin could bother him. He probably just has a lot of stuff on his mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. You're probably right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> right.” She said. “Dooku’s amazing. There’s nothing wrong with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Obi Wan said, still not convinced, but giving into Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, to Ahsoka, Dooku was practically the embodiment of the light side. He was the greatest, the best, the greatest. So, instead of arguing any further, he let it drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she said. “Help me meditate. I’m heading to Illum after all, so might as well be prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. They found their spot. It was a secluded place, a little bit away from the main meditation spots. It was surrounded by shrubbery and right next to a trickling waterfall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was probably the most beautiful place there. Vines wrapped around the top, making it impossible to see through. There were dark rocks, still wet from where the water constantly dripped on them. A small trickling noise filled the air and soft mist coated their exposed skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In silence, both sat cross legged on the ground and closed their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka let her mind focus at first. On the constant and timely dripping of the water that spattered on the small jagged rocks below it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was soothing, the sound bringing a sort of peace to her. Soon she let herself wander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a bright, but relaxing light next to her. Obi Wan, of course. He was like a star burning. It was warmth. It was comforting. Calling her to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wandered further through the temple. All around her she could feel the light coming from various Jedi. While all shone bright, none were quite like Obi Wan’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, she lost herself in the force. She could feel all the plants around her, each beaming with the life force and each giving her comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stayed still for what felt like mere seconds but soon, she felt a slight nudge on her shoulder. She shook herself out of her trance and looked over to Obi Wan who was giving her a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We better hurry.” He said. “After all, you’re supposed to be leaving in 5 minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every single amount of peace she had in her suddenly disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” She said, eyes bulging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, we’ve been meditating for an hour.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly scrambled to her feet and raced through the brushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” She yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan raced after her, though not as fast as to break any rules. They made it to the west hangar just as the class was loading onto the ship that was to take them to Illum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Obi Wan!” She yelled, racing forwards and briefly looking back to wave at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a small chuckle and waved back before turning back around and heading back to his own master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who could she go to with this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan was definitely out of the options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Jinn?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe. He did say that he would help her if she ever needed it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. At least. Not close enough for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So. That left one person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile crept onto her face. She liked Dooku. Besides Obi Wan, he was really the only family she ever had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, he had been really busy lately so she hardly got to see him anymore. When she would pass him in the halls, she would shine a bright smile to him and he would give her a smile in return. Though, something always seemed off about it. It was strange, but she put it to the back of her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Master Sifo-Dyas!” Ahsoka exclaimed, smiling brightly and waving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jedi Master’s head turned towards the voice and smiled back when he saw its owner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, little Tano.” He greeted her, bowing. She smiled at the nickname. Almost all Jedi Masters who knew her called her “Little Tano” mostly because of her hatred of being called youngling but she had a slight suspicion that it also had something to do with her being a head smaller than everyone else her age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran up to him and bowed in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you happened to know where Master Dooku was?” She asked, holding her hands in front of her and rolling slightly on the balls of her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that he was called in for a council meeting.” He answered, his eyes dimming slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His entire force signature dampened. “I’m afraid that I have been given a little break from the council.” He said, pursing his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Like a meditation leave?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a small humorless chuckle. “Yeah. Yeah something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope that you have a nice time on your retreat,” she said. “But I should probably get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, little Tano.” He said slightly shaking his head with a soft smile gracing his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave one last bow before heading to the lift that would take her to the council chambers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rode it all the way up, marveling at the beautiful designs that covered the interior of the lift. The ride came to a close as the doors seamlessly slid open again to reveal another long hallway with two giant doors at the end. But even before she could step out of the lift, a faint cold feeling could be felt that made her shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nimbly, she walked forward, the cold feeling seemingly getting stronger with every step she took. As she closed in the gap between herself and the chamber doors, she could start to hear voices. She could pick out the quiet voice of Dooku. He sounded agitated and his voice was a little lower than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never heard Dooku this… mad. His entire presence seemed just a little more dark. The sound sent shivers down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she shouldn’t be listening in like this, but she couldn’t really help herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dooku.” Came an old crackly voice that Ahsoka easily identified as Yoda. “Think that way, you must not. Lead down a dark path, this line of thinking will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka pushed herself closer to the door, trying to hear but no noise came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the doors pushed open, sending Ahsoka tumbling to the ground. She quickly scooted herself across the ground and away from whoever just pushed the doors open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up to see the bewildered face of Dooku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh. I wanted to talk with you…” she started. “But if you're too busy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course not.” He said, his soft, kind voice back. She could already feel her shoulders relax at the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. Okay.” She said, suddenly feeling a little unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked herself off the ground, slowly, her eyes refusing to leave the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was light and soft just like his sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a small nod, finally bringing her eyes up to him. His face was gentle with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led her down the hall and back to the lift, keeping a steady hand on her back, but she didn’t really mind. It felt strong and protective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked through the long halls, neither one saying much till they came to Dooku’s quarters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered and Ahsoka immediately went to the small couch in the center of the wall. She plopped down on it and waited as Dooku headed towards the kitchen. He started opening multiple cupboards, hardly paying it any mind as he got out two cups and a large pot along with different ingredients. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured some water into the larger pot and set it on the small burner before heading to sit with Ahsoka on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down across from her and waited, staring intently at her as she gathered her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dooku?” She asked. “What’s wrong? I’ve hardly seen you at all anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, yes.” His body shifted and his eyes fell to the floor. “Well, you see, Ahsoka. I’ve been a little busy. You see, there is a group of planets that have been having some… difficulties with the Republic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s a string of planets that no longer wish to be a part of the Republic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” She exclaimed. “But. Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just listen.” He chided. “They feel as though their planets have been neglected by the Republic and that some very powerful leaders in the Republic have become corrupt. Even I have seen some of this corruption first hand in the republic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But. They couldn’t become corrupt. Wouldn’t the council stop them before they did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well.” His eyes had a strange flare to them and his voice got ever so darker. “I brought it to them but they hardly seemed to care about the corrupt officials, instead focusing on how to get the other planets to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a good thing? Getting those planets to stay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s their right to leave if they want to.” Dooku said. “They shouldn’t be forced to stay if they no longer wish to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think I understand.” She said. “But are the Jedi going to look into the corrupt officials?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lines etched their way across Dooku’s forehead. “No.” He said. “I don’t think so. Right now, they are trying to figure out a way to keep the other planets from leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s their right to leave.” Ahsoka cried, repeating his words before. “And why aren’t they looking into this corruption?! If they stopped the corruption, they could stop the planets from leaving and it would be a win all around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Dooku said, his face once again twisting. “But like I said, the Jedi Council won’t listen to my pleas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- shouldn’t they- why- ugh-” Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling and she flung herself into the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku chuckled at her little outburst. “My thoughts exactly, little Tano.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a little while, listening to the whistling of the pot as the steam escaped through the little hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, why did you come to find me, Ahsoka? You surely must have had something else on your mind before you heard the discussion in the council chambers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yea.” She said. “Well, I went to Illum recently to make my first lightsaber.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really! That’s wonderful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her small frown. “But, I’m assuming that’s not the problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said. “While I was searching for my crystal… I think… I might’ve had a vision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku sat for a while, contemplating this new revelation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you told anyone else about this?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Can you tell me about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She got a hard look in her eyes. A look Dooku easily identified as determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we had just got into the cave. All the other kids went their own ways so it was just me. I had been traveling for around half an hour when the force just- filled me. It was so strange. It was like my chest was just filled with like, water. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain, but I just felt… full.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku nodded thoughtfully at this. “Continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, that feeling washed over me and suddenly the cave started to light up. The walls began to merge together and form strange shapes and colors appeared. Suddenly there was a giant battle around me. There were droids and men in white mandalorian armor everywhere. And they were firing at each other. And at the front- I, I saw a Jedi leading the mandalorians. The Jedi was fighting the droids and they looked- mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped and looked up at Dooku, waiting for him to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know that some Jedi may fall-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s just it!” She exclaimed. “Then the vision changed and it showed another Jedi leading troops and attacking a village. It kept changing showing Jedi on every world possible attacking droids. It even showed some council members! People were afraid of them, Master Dooku.” Her voice wavered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People were afraid of us.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t as surprised as he should have been. He had noticed the Jedi falling. All of them. Letting things slip by instead of stopping them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only then did he realize that Ahsoka was still there, looking to him for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how could he give her comfort? He himself had been having visions of such things. Jedi falling. Politics corrupting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Ahsoka. I think you should tell the Jedi council about it. They can give you the wisdom that you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you come?” She asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a warm smile. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Interesting, these visions are.” Yoda said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously believing this?” Mace Windu said. “The girl is obviously just having strange dreams. The Jedi could never fall that far!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka shrunk from his harsh voice. Immediately Dooku’s strong hand was placed around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suggest we think about this.” He said. “It could very well be visions-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dooku, she is a child!” Windu said. “How could she be having visions that- well that powerful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Yoda?” Dooku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green alien looked deep in thought. “Little Tano. Your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe they are visions, Master Yoda.” She said in a small voice. “I think they will happen soon, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda’s brow creased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The girl is making things up.” Windu insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Master Windu.” Another council member spoke up. “The Jedi could never fall that far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meditate on this, we will.” Yoda concluded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka didn’t know why, but suddenly Dooku’s presence darkened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Masters,” he said, quickly bowing before ushering Ahsoka out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the doors closed behind them, Dooku dropped the unreadable face and scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Master Dooku?” Ahsoka asked, running to catch up with his quick pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka.” He sighed. “When they say they’ll meditate, it often means that the subject will be dropped. I don’t believe they will take your vision seriously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!” She asked, her eyes becoming impossibly wide. “But- why?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they’re too holy to fall.” Dooku mumbled sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re a child,” he said. “And they trust their own minds more than they trust the force working through a child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the look Ahsoka gave, Dooku wished he had fluffed the truth a little. She looked so broken. She had tried to help, only to be brushed off as a little girl having crazy dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her features hardened. “Then it’ll be their fault when it comes true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku was slightly surprised at her sudden distaste, but he couldn’t really blame her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he too, also felt the dislike for the council growing in his own being.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking forever to update!!!</p><p>Had a very very serious writers block but finally we’re getting somewhere!</p><p>Open for criticism. And requests, I guess... idk. If you have an idea for the story feel free to tell me and I’ll try to put it in. Don’t really have a full storyline yet...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. He's Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dooku &amp; Sifo Dyas talk.</p><p>Ahsoka and Obi Wan talk.</p><p>Everyone talks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating for like, forever. I had a horrible writers block. I'm trying to update all my stories this week. Hopefully this next chapter won't take as long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Any thoughts?” Dooku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any thoughts?” Sifo Dyas asked incredulously, standing up. “Dooku, this confirms all my visions. This confirms that there will be a war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately after the council meeting, Dooku had sent Ahsoka off to find Obi Wan and practice her saber forms while he left to talk to perhaps the only person in the entire Jedi Order who would actually listen to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He replied smoothly. “So what are we going to do about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you told the Jedi Council?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did.” Dooku sighed. “They didn’t believe her. You know how they are. They won’t believe in a war until it's on their doorstep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Sifo Dyas said. Then with slight discomfort he asked, “Have you given any thought to my proposal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dooku said sternly, sending a small glare to the other jedi. “Visions can be changed. Visions are given to us so we can change them. If we do what you’re proposing, it will ensure the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dooku, the war will happen no matter what. I have had enough visions to prove that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But an army? We’re Jedi. We’re supposed to be peacekeepers, not warriors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe having an army is the only way to ensure that we can keep the peace.” Master Dyas countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leading an army is not the Jedi way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you wanna tell me about the Jedi way?” Master Dyas said, his voice rising. “I was kicked off the Jedi council because I was having visions. Visions from the force. Did they listen to me? Did they listen to the force? No! The Jedi council is going to lead us to war because they cannot see past their own egos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Dooku said. “It seems like we can agree on something then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your proposal?” Sifo Dyas asked. “I have told you what I would like to do. What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a long while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- all of my birth family has passed and I have been offered the position as Count on Serreno.” He said finally. “I was going to turn it down, but after that council meeting… it is sounding quite pleasurable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. You mean you’re leaving the Order?” Sifo Dyas asked in disbelief. “But the order is your life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>my life. You said it yourself, the Jedi are losing their way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just going to leave it all behind?! What about those planet’s you’ve been overseeing in the Senate? They need a strong leader to guide them through this! Without you, they won’t be heard in the Senate or the Jedi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He said. “That is why after I become Count, Serreno will be receding from the Republic. I have had enough of this corruption. I will invite any others to join me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… is a bold move.” Sifo Dyas said. “But it may be the only one. If this war does happen, those planets may be safe from the conflict if they aren’t a part of the Republic…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My thoughts exactly.” Dooku said. “We can set up our own government, without corruption, and hopefully be able to coexist with the Republic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know that the Jedi Council will not be happy with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They still trust me.” Dooku said. “They will trust my judgement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dyas sighed. “And what about Little Tano?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will stay here. While I do wish for her to come with me, I cannot influence her choice. If she truly does wish to leave the order, she must make that decision on her own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Dyas said. “I will take care of her in your absence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dooku said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Now. I think it’s about time we inform the council of my decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dyas took in a deep breath. “Nows as good a time as any. Do you wish for Ahsoka to be there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I will not tell her. If I do, I’m afraid that could cloud her judgement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t believe me.” She said dejectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were hurt. She wore an unfamiliar frown on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Obi Wan started. “It’s just- a lot to take in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m lying?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” He said, carefully choosing his words. “I think that you truly believe that it is a vision…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t think it is.” She finished, staring at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s just. The Jedi leading wars… it sounds a little far fetched, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s why the vision was shown to me. Cause I’d be the only one to believe it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Dooku believed me!” Her voice raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did.” Obi Wan muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, Ahsoka was getting angry and Obi Wan was frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, do you really think Dooku believes everything you tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he seems to be the only one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He put a hand to his face. “Arguing with each other isn’t the Jedi way. Let’s just drop it. All we’re gonna do is argue about it, so. Let’s just stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She huffed, crossing her arms and turning her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It would only make her more angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...So how has training been?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since Ahsoka had gotten her lightsaber, her entire clan had been training with a jedi master. Obi Wan would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly disappointed that someone else was teaching her. It was mostly just the basics, the different forms, how to deflect blaster fire, stuff she already knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had complained almost every day about it. She was at least 3 years ahead of the people her age and probably as good as some beginning padawans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” She groaned, flopping back onto Obi Wan’s mattress and completely forgetting their previous argument. “It sucks. Everyone there is just so- so incompetent!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, remember. That was you when we started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea how you managed that.” She said, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “I couldn’t ever have the patience to teach someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka. Teaching the next generation is a privilege.” Obi Wan said, going into his usual spiel that Ahsoka had already heard at least 6 times this month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” She said, propping herself onto her elbows, looking annoyed, but having a small smile on her face now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, all I’m saying is that you should pay attention. This is formal training. Not like our little sessions. You just might learn something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful.” She sighed, looking back up to the ceiling. “I swear, if I have to hear Master Ghys tell Potter one more time how to properly hold a lightsaber…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, everyone learns at their own pace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat together in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the faint sound of speeders from the open window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear?” Ahsoka said. “Aayla Secura got reassigned to a new master. I’m pretty sure it’s Master Vos’ old master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Vos just wasn’t the right fit for her.” Obi Wan reasoned. “I mean, Vos is very… ah. Showy. Aayla will probably do better under a different master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea.” she mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, when I get my own master, I want them to be like you.” She said suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan turned to face her, his eyes unbelievably wide, but hers were closed peacefully, as if she didn’t know of the weight that had on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yea.” She reasoned. “I mean. It most likely won’t be you, cause you’re still a padawan and everything, but I want them to be like you. You're very patient but still push me. You follow the force and the code. Not to mention, we mesh perfectly. Me, as the more dangerous, stronger, fightier side, and you as the reasonable, calm, and adult side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was unimpressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but I like to think of myself as the rational but dangerous side. You just never see it because I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span> myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure.” She said sarcastically, in a tone that sounded way too much like his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. I’ve beaten you every time we duel-” he could see Ahsoka starting to argue. “-yes, except for that </span>
  <em>
    <span>one time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But even then, you used a dirty trick to win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which proves that I’m more dangerous and spontaneous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, but you’re not stronger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She huffed. “I’m the dangerous, spontaneous, fightier side, and you, Obi Wan, are the stronger, calm, reasonable adult side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And taller.” He added, straightening his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And taller</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She spat out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still held his own opinions and corrections about his side but he didn’t comment. After all, she could be just as stubborn as a bantha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As the reasonable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stronger and taller</span>
  </em>
  <span>, adult side,” He said, putting extra emphasis on “stronger and taller”, “Where’s Dooku? Shouldn’t he be here by now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes darted to the chrono. “Huh. You’re right. Actually, he should have been here 30 minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Obi Wan said, shrugging on a robe. “Let's go find him. I’ve got meditation with Master Jinn in 10 minutes and can’t be late this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bounced off the bed and pulled on her boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked down the halls of the Jedi temple, occasionally stopping and asking someone if they had seen the missing master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they came upon Sifo Dyas just as he was closing his quarter doors, carrying a bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Master Dyas!” Ahsoka greeted, waving her arm in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head turned and a giant smile formed on his lips. “Hello, little Tano! Is that a lightsaber I see on your waist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” She smiled, unclipping it from it’s band and holding it out to him. He pushed his bag further behind him and reached for the weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” He said, tracing its design. “Yes, very beautiful. Have you had any training with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My clan is just going over the basics right now.” She said, sparing a side glance at Obi Wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He said, returning her back her lightsaber. “Is there anything I can do for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re looking for Master Dooku.” Obi Wan said. “He and Ahsoka were supposed to be having tea right about now.” He said, looking down at his chronometer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” The look was brief, but Obi Wan didn’t miss the slight sadness that had appeared in the other Jedi’s eyes. “Well, you should probably talk to Master Yoda about that. You see, only he can give you the words that you’ll need. And I am also kind of in a hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka peered behind him at the brown bag. “Are you going somewhere, Master Dyas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” He followed her eyes to his bag. “Oh! Yes. Just a short meditative retreat. I’m going to be spending some time near some rain and water and just packed some extra robes for the trip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Ahsoka replied, finding his answer satisfactory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Master Dyas said. “I better be going. Remember, just find Yoda. He’ll tell you about Dooku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master Dyas. Have a nice time on your retreat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bowed to each other and then Ahsoka raced off to find Yoda, walking so fast, it was borderline running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka!” Obi Wan almost yelled. “Ahsoka wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped almost immediately in the middle of the hall, almost causing Obi Wan to run right into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My meditation is starting right now. I gotta go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry then.” She said, shooing him away. “I know the way to Yoda’s quarters. I’ll meet up with you after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no such thing as luck.” She called back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan rolled his eyes before racing off in the other direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka smiled and walked the rest of the way to Yoda’s quarters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without Obi Wan here, it was quite silent. The temple normally was. But this was different. It wasn’t a peaceful silence. It held soft whispers and wandering eyes. Spreading quiet rumors, none of which she was close enough to hear. She came to the tan colored door and raised a fist to knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enter.” The crackly voice said, before her hand could hit the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed the button and the door whooshed open. She was meeted with a very bare room and the back of the small green alien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Master Yoda.” She greeted kindly, bowing. “I was told you could tell me where Master Dooku has gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda turned to face her and the look in his eyes alone was enough to stop her dead in her tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed in the beautiful scent of the tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as good as Ahsoka’s, but it would have to do until she gave him her secret ingredient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just settling down on his couch with a data pad in his hand when the knock came from the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suppressing a groan, Obi Wan rose from the couch, setting down his tea and pad on the table and walked to the door. He took a quick moment to straighten his hair and brush off his robes and straighten his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he pressed the button and the door slid open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had little time to react before the orange blur crashed into him, wrapping its arms tightly around him, it’s frame slightly shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It probably was against the code… but no one was around to rat him out on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, he guided her to the couch and grabbed his softest blanket and wrapped her small body in it. He handed her his tea and sat down next to her, looking her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her glassy eyes and the rumors that had already spread had confirmed what he had thought to be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his hand. A silent offering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he placed his hand on her heart and watched her eyes close and he followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had done this for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was his turn to return the favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he drifted into the force, preparing all the comfort he could find in himself and reached out into the storm that was blocking Ahsoka’s light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Growing Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haha! I’m still alive! It may still be December but I am now making a New Years resolution! I will update this story at least twice a month (instead of abandoning it for months on end). So yea! I did write this at 1 in the morning so I probably will go back and edit it and and in more parts but for now, I figured I kept you waiting long enough.</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She tried to steady her breathing. She really did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the feeling of anger and hopelessness grew in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stormed out of the council chambers once again. Those dipsticks sitting in their fancy chairs had “no time for the tales of a youngling” to put it in Windu’s words. They were too busy talking about some old trade federation policy or something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting has started off good. She had gone in, asking if there were any. Any masters at all that were looking for a new padawan, and from there, it all went to hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After learning that, no, no new masters had put in a request for one, she realized that she couldn’t leave without trying to tell them, once again, about her visions. (Or tall tales, as Windu liked to put it)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep. It went about as well as it did her previous 12 attempts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jedi in her path scurried to the sides under her gaze. If looks could kill, all of Coruscant would be burning from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your nightmares are only nightmares</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She furiously rubbed her two fingers against her temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not their fault that they’re totally idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she tried to reason with herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not their fault that they’re not having the dreams</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not their fault that they aren’t listening to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But they did drive Dooku away, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a tiny voice in the back of her head said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly shook her head, extinguishing the traitorous thought. The Jedi Council, however moronic they may be, was still the Jedi Council. They were guided by the force. They are the good guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku just… had a different path in life. That was all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s only the tales of a youngling</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said, knowing that she was standing right in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed out a puff of air. It was times like this where she wished she really had Obi Wan to confide in. But no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too busy training for his trials or whatever. She really was happy for him. After all, he did deserve some time to focus on just himself after he dedicated himself to helping her all those years back when Dooku had first left. Yes, she was happy for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But her not seeing him every day was strange, and rather lonely at times. She especially missed him whenever she came back from meeting with the Council. Those were the times where she desperately needed a rational voice to keep her from committing murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided to go to the training rooms to blow off some steam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was now getting rather good at Ataru (not that it mattered). Not as good as Obi Wan of course, but she was getting there. She was placed into the advanced classes, far ahead of anyone else her age (though no one seemed to take notice). But, because of this, she didn’t have many friends. Which was to say that she didn’t have any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan was really the only person she ever talked to in the temple. Well, other than Master Dyas, but he was always going on one “meditative retreat” or another. (She now had figured out that “meditation retreat” was really “I’m off to do something that the Council will most likely not approve of” in Master Dyas’ mind. Sometimes, she was really envious of his freedoms)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went through the steps and spins. Obi Wan had helped her modify the form to adjust to her lack of, well, strength. She had recently been changing up her usual forms and grips. While she had been using Ataru for nearly 5 years now (only counting formal training) something still felt off about it. It felt like she was missing a critical part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how many times Obi Wan or the instructor told her she was executing the stances perfectly, something still felt wrong. Her left arm felt barren and naked, while her right arm was perfectly at ease, swinging around her green blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan had tried to help her, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>still just a padawan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, instead of working on forms again, because that would only lead to more frustration with the missing price, she decided to work on her flexibility and agility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she stretched and started her routine of flips and jumps, her mind wandered off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She first thought of her age. Fourteen now. Most other padawans her age had already been chosen for an apprenticeship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She had gone down this line of thinking before and knew where it would lead, but right now, she really didn’t care)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The number of students left who were without a master now didn’t even reach double digits. And she was one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She’s just seeking attention.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was the top of her class. Excelling in lightsaber forms, force abilities, and knowledge. No one knew why she hadn’t been picked yet. Yoda said it was the “will of the force” that she hadn’t been chosen yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha. Yea. What a cheap excuse that was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she hated to admit it, deep down, she knew she was going to be sent to AgriCorps. There weren’t really any more masters at the time looking for new apprentices. And, with her stellar abilities, since she hasn’t been picked yet, it seemed unlikely that someone would suddenly choose her because of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She’s too young and inexperienced to be receiving visions like that.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep. She was going to AgriCorps. And that thought alone made a small fire burn in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For years she worked her butt off, outshining everyone in every performance. She dedicated her life to being the best. So that maybe, just one day, she could be taken seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha. What an ignorant thought that was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here she was. Her accomplishments are meaningless. The Jedi Council treating her like a child. The nightmares are growing. Dooku is gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She is making this up.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was moving on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to AgriCorps to have all her talents wasted as she did whatever the failures that got sent there did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least Dooku got out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, she dearly wished she could too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No war is going to happen.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OOOO!</p><p>Obi Wan gets sent on a mission to look over nagotiations over Naboo and the Trade Federation.</p><p>And Ahsoka has her last council meeting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND THE TIMELINE IS PRETTY OBVIOUS, BUT JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, READ THE BOTTOM NOTES, AND I'LL TELL YOU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky was changing. If you glanced by, nothing would seem to be moving. But if you payed close attention. If you looked for it, you could see it. The blue cool color was weaving into reds and purples, changing the day to night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair sat. Side by side. The only noise between them was the soft and constant splashing of the water in the room of a thousand fountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be nervous.” Obi Wan said looking out at the sunset over Coruscant. “You’re going to be just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not nervous.” She responded, keeping her eyes pasted on the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, I’m pretty sure even the younglings can sense your stress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers curled against her clammy palms in anticipation. The truth was, she was a little nervous. But most of her was annoyed. Annoyed that she would have to see the idiotic faces of those high class jedi again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan, no one has chosen me.” Ahsoka sighed, looking down to her hands, resignation screaming though her body language. “All the other younglings who haven’t been chosen have been sent to AgriCorps. The council probably called me to tell me that I’m being sent there too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they won’t.” He said sternly. “I was almost sent to AgriCorps too, you know. But Master Jinn chose me. And I’m positive that someone will choose you too. I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were nice. But reality was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the only one her age without a master at the temple. Those who didn’t have a master were already sent to AgriCorps. So perhaps one could possibly think that she would be chosen seeing how she was the only one who hadn’t been chosen for either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she knew better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every master who wanted a padawan had a padawan. There was no one else looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was only a matter of time before she would be sent to the AgriCorps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me, Ahsoka.” Obi Wan said, placing those comforting hands on her shoulders as if reading her thoughts. “Someone will choose you. You’re not going to be sent to AgriCorps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say.” Obi Wan said, cutting her off. “Because, if no one chooses you, then I’ll just take you up as my padawan myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught her smirking, but it looked rather pitiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha. Yea. Thanks.” Ahsoka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Obi Wan was completely serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If no one else was brave enough to take on the power that was Ahsoka Tano, he sure as hell would. Even if he did have to take the trials tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation died out. Leaving the two with their thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka tried not to be nervous or angry. There was hardly ever a time where she was. But now was one of those times. The council had called for her, specifically. Now normally, this wasn’t a warrant for nervousness. She had met with the council multiple times and was familiar with the lot. But something about this time. She wasn’t sure, but something felt strange. And not in a good way. But she decided that if she could get through this meeting without yelling at Windu or any other council member, that deserved a reward on its own. If only she could be so lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan, also was feeling nervous, though in his mind, he had no reason to. This was actually just a regular mission. Or it was supposed to be. But something about it... It had been bothering him for the past week, and he had yet to tell anyone about it. It probably was nothing. Just some pre mission jitters probably. But as soon as he thought that, dread filled his stomach. He quickly ramped down his emotions, hoping that no one had felt that from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you didn’t have to leave tomorrow.” She said, leaving Obi Wan to believe that, yes, she had felt that. “What’s your mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan gave a half smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to smooth out negotiations between Naboo and the Trade Federation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The trade federation is blockading Naboo from trading, shutting down their economy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds exciting.” She said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when the trade federation’s involved, it always is.” Obi Wan said truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will it take?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a week or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!" Her face brightened up at that. "Well then that’s not too bad. You got any friends on Naboo?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you’ll make some friends.” She said. “Who knows. Maybe you and the queen can become friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha. Yea, we’re going there for negotiations, not to make friends. And we’re supposed to be bipartisan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be bipartisan and still like one group more than the other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, well." Her shoulders sank a little, a sign to Obi Wan that she was relaxed. "All I know is that it’s gonna be pretty boring around here without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be too boring when you got a council meeting specifically for you.” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. Probably more like horrifying.” She answered, turning to face him. “Have you ever been standing there, all alone, as they look at you with their judgy eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, yes. And second 'judgy'?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a word.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” He said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both drifted into silence, watching the sky turn beautiful colors over the city. Not needing any more words; just enjoying each other's presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The color was draining from the sky and the lights became more prominent against the darkness of the buildings. Large shadows started to grow and cover more and more of Coruscant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the two friends sat there. Watching the last remains of the sun over Coruscant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kind of funny, Ahsoka thought. She couldn’t see the stars. Fog and pollution covered them with a thick blanket. But the lights on Coruscant made a pretty good substitute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like looking upside down. She could almost convince herself that the white shining lights on bars and cabs were the lights from distant stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distant stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was probably gonna be sent to one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t imagine it. She, being sent far far away, probably to never see Obi Wan again. And while being sent to a distant planet to have her talents wasted was bad enough, not seeing Obi Wan ever again was so much worse. Soon, he will pass his trials, become a master. And probably get his own padawan. Someone else would have his full attention. Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>padawan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ahsoka wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you- ever thought about taking on a padawan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You of all people know that I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I mean, like, a specific person.” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” He lied, quickly tampering down his feelings (He really needed to work on that). “I just want someone who will listen to me. Appreciate me. Someone who wants to learn from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” A small part of her force signature seemed pleasantly surprised, though Obi Wan didn’t know why. A peaceful smile drifted across her face as she looked back to the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any youngling would be the luckiest person in the galaxy to be able to learn from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan’s head swiveled her direction. But she was still staring at the sunset, with that same smile on her face that he had not seen in ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ahsoka.” Obi Wan said, his gratitude and happiness beaming from him like a spotlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time, friend. Any time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi wan had just left for his mission with Qui Gon and now was her meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t really say that she had been on the best of terms with the council. She had long given up trying to warn them of her dreams, but, like always, they didn’t listen. So she stopped trying. She was pretty sure they had forgotten about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she hadn’t. And that small memory had festered over the past year. Growing into something she really didn’t want to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't get mad and frustrated. It will only give them another reason to hate you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the moment she entered the room, she knew something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka Tano.” The crackly voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl bowed in front of the Jedi masters, feeling extremely small. And she hated that power that they had to make her feel that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waited, we have.” Yoda said. “Yet no answer comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had heard this before. Though she had a sneaking suspicion that this was finally the time they would actually do something about it. And she had a feeling that it wouldn’t go in her favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But before we go on, let’s give some background.” Mundi said, his face annoyingly passive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, you scored at the top of your class.” Shaak Ti said, smiling proudly at her fellow togruta. “You had the makings to be a strong Jedi someday. And we saw that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka felt a small prick of pride bloom in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the council, Shaak Ti was the one she hated the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you first came of age to be chosen for an apprenticeship, we were expecting you to be the first chosen.” She continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we weren’t entirely wrong.” Mundi said. “Within the first month, a master came and asked for you to be their padawan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped up. “What?” she asked, surprised herself at how controlled and low her voice was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were about to say yes and approve of the training,” Windu said, completely ignoring her, like usual. “But a feeling told us ‘not yet’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion and anger swept over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She said, more to herself than the council.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This happened multiple times over the past year. But every time, that same feeling came to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait.” Ahsoka said, throwing her hands up. “You mean to tell me, this whole time I’ve had masters come and ask for me to become their padawan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Windu said, his face passive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you turned them all down?” Her voice growing with every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the council members shifted in their seats uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka you are 14 and a half.” Shaak said. “We had thought that one of these times, a master would come forward and we would know that they were right for you, but… no one has come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the rest of the council, Ahsoka could tell that she was regretting this whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have meditated on it.” Mundi said helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But no answer comes.” Windu said. “Except for that feeling to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then wait.” Ahsoka said, knowing where the direction was heading. “Wait, just a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Youngling we have waited for a year and a half.” Windu said, practically slapping her with the first word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we have come to a decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked around the room. Many masters wouldn’t look at her. Some, like Mundi and Windu started right back with their hard, emotionless eyes. Shaak Ti and another one, Plo Koon, she thought his name was? Were the only ones who looked regretful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka Tano.” Yoda said, drawing her attention back to the front. “Since you have not been chosen for an apprenticeship, sent to AgriCorps, you will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her world started spinning. This couldn’t be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This couldn't be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said firmly, drawing on all the times she had held her tongue before. She had stayed silent before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Windu questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She repeated. “I was chosen! Multiple masters came for me! But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> told them no! I’m not going to AgriCorps! You told me you felt a feeling! It must mean something! Somebody must be coming! It must mean something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like how your dreams meant something?” Windu bit out. “As far as I’m concerned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>youngling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you have been going out of control. Going on about dreams of a war, blatantly disrespecting the council.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I’m concerned,” Ahsoka said back, her predator eyes narrowing dangerously at Windu. “The council hasn’t done anything to deserve my respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the room went silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Windu and Ahsoka were glaring daggers at the other, daring each other to say one more word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Yoda’s voice commanded. “Ahsoka Tano, sent to AgriCorps, you are. Final, our decision is. Leaving tomorrow, you are. Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka turned and stormed towards the door. Until something stopped her dead in her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can finally see why Dooku left.” Windu murmured. “And if she keeps on like this, it can’t be long before she will lose Kenobi too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the council members gasped in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Windu!” Yoda commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the damage was already done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka sprinted through the halls, praying on the force to guide her as she couldn’t see through her bleary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down the endless halls, past the perfect Jedi, through the numberless peering eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet carried her, but just barely. She could feel them starting to give out. Each step her knees shook badly, giving her just enough strength to take the next one. She stumbled through the halls, rushing by any Jedi that was in her path till she came to his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave three knocks and slumped on the door, all her strength draining out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hel-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was cut short as her body collapsed on his, her strangled sobs muffled by his layers of robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, he dragged her inside and plopped her on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes scanned her body for injuries, but he found none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the whimpering sounds of the girl said otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Tano?” He asked. “Little Tano. Tell me what’s wrong. Please. Tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very few things worried him. And seeing this confident strong girl blubbering on his couch, her voice too rough to talk, was one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ahsoka. Please tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I.” Her crying increased. She could even get the words out. Her face turned back into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had seen enough of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain. Anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized that she couldn’t start talking any time soon so he decided to sit on the couch next to her. One arm wrapped around her, pushing her into his side. The other rubbing soft circles on her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sobs continued to come. Her tears were soaking his shirt. But all he did was rub circles on her back and hold her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They must have sat there for at least one hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the crying died down and her breathing began to steady. But he still stayed silent, not wanting to upset her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was silent for a couple of minutes, steadying her breathing, before she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her next words would almost cause him a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Dyas.” She said, sniffing slightly, but with a hard determined look in her eyes that he’d only seen in Dooku’s. “I’m leaving the Jedi Order.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is right as Obi Wan is going to Naboo. Then Tattooine. Then he faces off Maul. And I'm pretty sure you know the rest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A New Feeling of Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, yes, I know. It took me forever.</p><p>Hopefully the next chapters will come out faster, but I obvioulsy have no self control when it comes to making myself sit down and write.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you have everything you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she huffed, shoving the last few pairs of clothing into the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You packed water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And an extra set of clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said again, for what seemed like the 7th time that minute. “Trust me, Master Dyas. I have everything I’ll need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay.” He said, still peering an eye into her bag, just to triple check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll only be a week.” She said. Then she added on, in a grumble, “If I had known that they required a week of meditation before finalizing your decision to leave, I would have just chosen to run away instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then they would send out a search party for you. Not to mention, you wouldn’t have the care package that they would send with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going out without any help is still better than a week of just me and meditation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, Little Tano, you’ll get to get out of Cold Coruscant and be out in the warm plains or Tython.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, knowing that she didn’t really have any problem with that. She hadn’t left Coruscant for 4 years now and was getting pretty tired with all the cramped spaces and dark buildings. A bit of green would do her some good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slinging the pack around her shoulders she turned to face Dyas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we be going then?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right this way, Little Tano.” Dyas said, motioning to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at his exaggerated behavior and started down the halls, Dyas by her side. The entire way down, Dyas took it upon himself to go over every single possible scenario that could ever remotely happen on Tython. He made sure to go over poisonous plant life, the basics in first aid, how to stitch up torn fabric, how to make sure that the water you were drinking was safe, how to tell north from south, what the different smells in the air could tell you, how many certain clouds could indicate storms and so on. Practically everything and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About half way through, she opted to tune him out. She had already attempted, multiple times, to remind him that she had been on her own before, yet that apparently didn’t stop him from telling her how 75% of accidents happen within 10 miles of your ship and that just because you didn’t get hurt before, doesn’t mean you won’t get hurt this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he was only trying to help, so she was grateful. At least someone here cared about her well being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they got to the West Hanger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what now?” She asked, turning to Dyas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you fly outta here to Tython.” Dyas said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brows knit. “Really? No one’s gonna fly me there? Or make sure that I stay there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most Jedi who go to Tython are older, so they pilot themselves.” Dyas explained. “And there’s a tracker on the ship. Even if you decided to run away, they would catch you within a rotation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Okay then. So where’s my ship?” She asked, looking around the hangar but seeing nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's that one over there.” Dyas said, pointing to a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sitting in that corner was the rustiest piece of junk she had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The paint was peeling off and she could see the rust that was starting to overcome the metal that had once been silver. It was probably the oldest and most poorly taken care of ship she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is what I'm taking there?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Dyas said, not concerned in the slightest. "Just make sure that you take it easy on the dietric transfusior. If you exceed the amount then it will overheat the accelerator and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And blow up?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you know that?" Dyas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Piloting and mechanics was an elective." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Obi Wan told me I should take it, so I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Well, yes. It will blow up. Giant explosion." Dyas said, showing her the explosion, she assumed, with his hands. "So I suggest you don't do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it." Ahsoka said. Then, turning to him, "Well, I guess I'll see you in a week then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you will, Little Tano." He said with a smile. "Stay safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will," She promised. "And if Obi Wan comes back before I return, tell him-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Ahsoka said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember to take the North Passage Little Tano. And Ahsoka. You must remember, not every part of the planet is aligned with the light side. Be careful where you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, I'll see you after a week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Farewell, Little Tano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship was wobbly the whole ride there. She actually thought that it would explode 3 different times while she was in hyperspace. She had the very morbid thought of her last remains being scattered across 7 different systems. Luckily she had got there with minimal life threatening experiences (She knew it was only by pure hope that she was still alive) and was now off to do- whatever it was she was supposed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days were longer here than in Coruscant. And it was a lot warmer. She could feel the life force beaming from the planet's very core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After landing and grabbing her small bag, she made her trek into the planet. Finding the overgrown trail, she marched forward, allowing her eyes to wander around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The planet was gorgeous. Long grass covered every inch of the planet. Purple splotches of color dotted the land and she could make out the tall green mountains in the distance and could hear the faint sounds of rushing water. Strangely, she heard no birds or any other animals. She tried to reach out and feel if there were any animals on the planet, but the life force that was beaming out from the planet alone was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a sudden dark pull on the planet and quickly pulled back out. That must’ve been what Dyas was talking about. Shaking her head, she brought herself back to where she was and continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had walked well into the afternoon when she finally came upon what she assumed was where she was supposed to be. It was a relatively tall hill and at the top were rock formations that seemed to look like ruins. She looked up the path to see that it winded up the hill, circling up to the top. She found a relatively clear path and jumped off the trail, choosing to just head straight up instead of taking the long way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near the top of the hill she could definitely tell that the rocks were ruins. Her mind went back to her ancient history class where they learned about the ancient Jedi Temples that were scattered across different planets all across the galaxy. She assumed this was one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet carried her to the top and she looked around. It was clear up there, all the grass had been removed and the ground was made up of a whitish blue rock. In the center was a circular stone, right in the middle of giant rock formations that framed the top of the hill. She looked around, looking into the rocks, trying to find their purpose. Obviously she was supposed to sit on that center rock and meditate. But... did she really have to meditate? Couldn't she just simply not do that and still come up with an answer. It wasn't like she really even needed an answer. She had already made up her mind. She was going to leave. What more was there for her to decide?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about Obi Wan?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice whispered into her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really didn’t want to leave him. He was like a big brother to her. But it was obvious to her that they were starting to grow apart. He always seemed to be going off on one mission or another… and where was she? Staying behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beloved by the council. He was almost the perfect Jedi… and she couldn’t help but feel- like she was the reason why he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night was starting to fall and a few stars were starting to peek through the sky. It had been a very long day and she was really in need of some rest. She didn't really need to complete the meditation that very second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around she decided that this was as good a place as any to rest for a little bit. Choosing a place that had minimal rocks and pebbles, she arranged her pack to act as a pillow and lied down, deciding to figure this all out tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned the surroundings. This wasn’t the hill. She was on Coruscant?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting, casting a soft glow across the planet. In front of her were two people, sitting on the ground, a togruta, and a very familiar human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obi Wan?" she, or rather the other she, asked. "Have you ever thought about taking on a padawan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Obi Wan replied, leaning back onto his arms. "You of all people know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka remembered this conversation. It was the night before he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was a vision.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a reason that this was being shown to her. She knew there was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around, trying to see if she had missed anything the first time she was there or if anything had changed. She remembered this conversation, there was no need to listen. She turned her focus to the surroundings, zoning partially out of the conversation since she had remembered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no.” Vision Ahsoka said. "I mean, like, a specific person?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka's head snapped to Obi Wan. That wasn't what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is different.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t say that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't really thought about it." Obi Wan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was a lie.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The force screamed to Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She payed more attention to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want someone who will listen to me. Appreciate me. Someone who wants to learn from me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, yea. She was definitely imagining earlier. He never said “you”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning her head away something else made her stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That came from him. That wasn’t her imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were as wide as saucers. This wasn’t a dream, she could feel it. He… actually felt that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, the force told her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… Why didn’t he say anything? He couldn’t possibly want her as an apprentice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the force screaming in her mind told her otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unexplainable happiness started to bubble in her chest. She thought that she might explode. He- he really thought that? He couldn’t have.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly she was back, her head instantly lifting off the ground, a smile already growing on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was up, it was at least noon day. Holding back a scream of joy she leapt up and bolted down the hill, racing through the trail back to her ship. The world around her seemed to blur as she sped through the trail, trampling the life on the trail, but honestly, she could care less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan wanted her as an apprentice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she thought that she just might fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arrived by noon and went to contact Obi Wan. She waited impatiently for the lines to connect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange. Obi Wan always answers her calls. Perhaps he is still on that mission?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to call another friend at the temple. This time, he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Dyas!” She almost screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Tano!” Dyas greeted, a smile beaming once he saw her face. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing wonderful!” Ahsoka said. And honestly, she was. This was the happiest she had ever been in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. So I see the meditation worked?” He said knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She admitted. “Master Dyas? Could you possibly put me in hold of Obi Wan? I’ve been trying to reach him all day but he won’t answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m assuming that is because he is currently with his new padawan.” Dyas said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the joy evaporated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Dyas?” She asked, wondering if she heard wrong. “He- he has a padawan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyas looked at her face and he instantly knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Was all that could come out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like all the life on the planet went dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyas obviously was reluctant to go on but one look at her face told him she needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He came back from his mission with a boy, and… upon finding that his midichlorian count is high, higher than the average Jedi, he took him on as an apprentice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- he took someone else?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Ahsoka,” Dyas said, “Okay? Listen. You are going to get into your ship, and fly back here. Okay? I’m going to help you figure this all out. Just get into your ship and fly. back. here. I’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ahsoka didn’t hear a single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He chose someone else?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Tano? Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the holo screen went dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she ran. As fast as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faster than when she was chased by an akul. Faster than when she ran from the council. Faster than when she ran here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because right now. Nothing filled her other than her primal instinct screaming-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Run.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet carried her for clicks, never tiring. She passed through countless trees and bushes. The sun started setting, soaking the light out of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she still ran. Away from her ship. Away from the Jedi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away from Obi Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he didn’t want her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can finally see why Dooku left. And if she keeps on like this, it won’t be long before she will lose Kenobi too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She will lose Kenobi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She will lose Kenobi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She lost Kenobi.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking from her run her body tumbled to the floor. A heaping mass of tears, anguish, and sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That vision must have been a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chose the first padawan he could get his hands on and left her in the dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan was gone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill ran up her spine, stopping her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was brought back and she suddenly became aware of her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You must remember, not every part of the planet is aligned with the light side. Be careful where you go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyas’ words echoed inside her mind as she looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark now, getting into the late night. But when she looked up she could see no stars. The air was hot and wet, it almost felt suffocating. Around her were dark plants, looking almost black. A horrid stench filled the air and dark shadows seemed to be everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked around, trying to remember how she had even got here. She couldn’t see the way back out. It seemed like she was surrounded with plant life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a bright light flashed into her eyes, engulfing her body and quickly extinguishing the scream of terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was back at the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of her was Master Dyas and Obi Wan, standing in a new quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi Wan.” Dyas said. “Just have another Jedi take him on as an apprentice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are no other masters willing to take him.” Obi Wan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting a padawan is a very rash decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The situation was very complicated.” Obi Wan replied, rubbing his temples. A motion that Ahsoka was very used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but she knew it was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How complicated could it be?” Dyas said, getting slightly agitated. “If you wanted a padawan, you could have chosen Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Dyas.” Obi Wan said. “If it came down to either Anakin or Ahsoka, I would choose Anakin every single time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it was black again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to find herself back by her ship, sunlight peeking through the far mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool air filled her lungs as she tried to take in what she had just seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did- did he really say that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of her mind felt unlocked. The giant walls trying to hold it back suddenly coming undone. And years of pain and hurt suddenly filling her body and mind. She felt as if her whole being might explode. Everything bubbled inside of her, twisting her stomach and squeezing her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a horrible scream, a powerful force exploded from her, sending everything within a 10 meter radius flying back…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And something was different. She was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like she could finally breathe. Her body felt lighter than it ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determination filled her body as she looked at the ship. The crusty shell that was the last thing she would ever see from the temple. She opened the engine’s compartment. Spotting the dietric transfusior, she fiddled around with the knobs on it’s side and closed the hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed as if this meditation retreat was what she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gathered her things and set up the autopilot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shouldered her pack and watched her ship fly into the air before exploding in a mess of red orange and yellow. A loud explosion echoed around her, but she didn’t move. Didn’t try to hide from the falling debris. She just watched the fantastic colors that came from the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punching in the coordinates, she sent them on her comm that he had given her years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan made his decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she made hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair went through a few more minutes of endless arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Dyas.” Obi Wan said with an unusual loudness. “They were going to send Anakin back to Tattooine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyas was silent, listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do want Ahsoka as a padawan. I wanted her as my padawan ever since we had our first spar. But- I can’t just throw away Anakin’s life for a selfish desire. I wish more than anything that I could have her has a padawan. She is my best friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyas pondered over Obi Wan’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will no longer speak to you of your decision.” Dyas finally said with a composed voice. “It is what you want and I will not stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to leave, he started for the door, but he had one last thought, “But I just want you to know… You never told her that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan’s brows knit. “Told her what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That she was your best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Dyas.” The door to the room slammed open, revealing a Jedi who looked like they had just ran all the way across the temple. “You must come quickly, we lost contact with the Tython ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyas and Obi Wan locked eyes, before racing off, praying to the force that Ahsoka was all right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange. She would have thought that she would be nervous. Scared maybe. But no. She was completely at ease. Knocking on the door she waited patiently for him to answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It slid open to reveal a familiar face, with only a little more wrinkles than she remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dooku. It’s been a while.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>